epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spirit of Wasteland (quest)
The Spirit of Wasteland '''is a quest given by the Spirit itself. The Spirit of Wasteland will greet Mickey at the Museum or projector area of Mean Street North. The essence of Wasteland is embodied in twelve qualities that are each represented by a Spirit. Collecting certain pin combinations will awaken these Spirits and provide bonuses. Statues for each of the Spirits can be viewed at the museum. Part 1 There are two Spirits that can be awakened easily, Heritage and Individualism. By completing the pump task in Ostown, Mickey is awarded either the Pump It Up pin or the Don't Know My Own Strength pin. Part 2 Once Mickey receives this quest, he can buy the second pin to awaken a Spirit from Becca at the Pin Trader Choice 1 If you helped Goofy drain the Thinner in Ostown to get the Pump It Up pin, buy the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit pin from the Pin Trader * Reward: Spirit of Heritage awakens Choice 2 If Mickey helped Prescott drain the Thinner in OsTown to get the Don't Know My Own Strength, buy the Big Bad Pete pin from the Pin Trader * Reward: Spirit of Individualism awakens Part 3 Many of the Spirits require pins that may not be acquired by normal means because of choices Mickey and Oswald have made. These missing pins can be gained from the black grab bags at the Pin Trader. The Spirits and the bonuses provided are: * '''Heritage: '''Boosts Paint regeneration speed and allows Oswald to lock on to an extra target with his Boomarmerang * '''Individualism: Boosts Thinner regeneration speed and allows Oswald to lock on to an extra target with his Boomarmerang * Pioneering: Raises the cap on how much Paint Mickey regenerate by one cell and increases invisibility time. * Self-Reliance: Raises the cap on how much Thinner Mickey regenerates by one cell and increases indelibility time * '''Adventure: '''Boosts Electricity regeneration speed and gives Mickey and Oswald some health regeneration * '''Knowledge: '''Increases the number of Guardians Mickey can hold by one and allows Oswald to lock on to an extra target with his Boomarmerang * '''Compassion: '''Boosts Paint regeneration speed and raises the cap on how much Paint Mickey regenerates by one cell * '''Independence: '''Boosts Thinner regeneration speed and raises the cap on how much Thinner Mickey regenerates by one cell * '''Freedom: '''Raises the cap on how much Electricity Oswald regenerates by one cell and increases indelibility time * '''Discovery: '''Allows Oswald to lock on to an extra target with his Boomarmerang and increases invisibility time * '''Innovation: '''Boosts Electricity regeneration speed and gives both Mickey and Oswald some health regeneration * '''Tomorrow: '''Increases the number of Guardians Mickey can hold by one and raises the cap on how much Electricity Oswald regenerates by one cell * '''Bonus Reward: '''If Mickey awakens all the Spirits, the Statue Garden Challenge is completed. Also, each awakened Spirit awards a Gold pin. Category:Quests Category:Epic Mickey 2 Quests Category:Optional Quests Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two